urudinianrecordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Doranis
Imperial Doranis was a complex sovereignty comprising of many autonomous states that arose sometime in the late Third Meridian Era, lasting up to its' dissolution in 7009 2IE. The largest territory of Imperial Doranis was the Kingdom of Doranis, although it held territories across Urudinia and consolidated its' imperial census into the regions of Kevaros, Zelea, Vorpossen, Xaltoubia, and Caliren. With the death of Queen Varusa VI, the Keirokaloian Dynasty had no further heirs to ascend to the throne, which led to an internal conflict within the Dorani royal court, beginning the Three-Year War that would tear Doranis apart. Alisi I of Aldea emerged victorious with the defeat of Prince Reinstaldt of Strenne and claimed to have received vision from the Eaonai Renach that told her she was the next heir of the Rhyan Throne. She convened the first Imperial Council of Princes to draft the resolution that would legitimize Dorani influence across the continent to coincide with Alisi's vision of "Ruling the Rhye." The resolution, which would go on to be known as the Eagrum Pomporei, gave all the princes of Doranis authority to elect an Emperor of their choosing, which Alisi agreed to reluctantly. The princes would go on to elect Alisi's nephew as Emperor, Ereyos IV. Many historians consider Alisi I the true Emperor of this time, but others recognize the legitimacy of Ereyos IV's claim. Imperial Doranis was not officially recognized as an "Empire" until the election of Emperor Ophen XVI, who was the first King of Doranis to be elected to this position. Before then, it was recognized as an Eagrum and is still recognized as such by historians. The elected Emperor was known as the Eagres and crucial to the Eagres' rule was the legitimate recognition of his or her subjects. It later became crucial that the Eagres be seen as the next in line from the Kierokaloian Dynasty as the legitimate ruler over Imperial Doranis. The throne was elective, however it was controlled typically by Dynasties, the Aldean Dynasty being the only one to hold the title for a cumulative total of 1,021 years. The Prince-Eagres, the nobility of Doranis and the highest ranking princes in the empire, typically elected the Eagrelossen from among the nobility chosen by their peers in their respective regions of imperial census, who was then crowned by the previous Emperor's son or, if the previous Emperor had no prosperity, by a high ranking official of his court; the tradition of predecessoral crowning was discontinued in 3,404 2IE. Imperial Doranis would never achieve the unification that its' successor, the Xaltoubian Empire, would. Instead it was largely divided into sub-units, duchies, principalities, counties, City-States, and other domains. The power of the Eagres was limited greatly; while the princes, lords, kings, and cities of the empire were vassals of the Eagres, they had extensive privileges within their own respective domains that granted them significant independence from the Eagres. The empire ended in a bloody civil war between Zelea and Xaltoubia, with the Xaltoubian King Draak XXVI emerging as the victor which went on to conquer the remaining territories to consolidate into the Xaltoubian Empire in 7,009 2IE. Category:Imperial Doranis